


Negative

by Arcticmist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Light Angst, OctoberFicFest, Post-Episode: s09e20 The Truth (Part 2), Pre-I Want To Believe, Pre-IWTB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcticmist/pseuds/Arcticmist
Summary: Written for leiascully's Octoberficfest!  Scully has a pregnancy scare while on the run with Mulder after The Truth, but before I Want to Believe.





	

She stared at the five tests laying before her on the dirty motel bathroom counter. Negative. Negative. Negative. Negative. Negative. She wasn’t sure whether to breathe a sigh of relief or burst into tears. Instead, she blankly stared at a brunette stranger in the mirror. Everything reminded her of what she had lost.   
It had been a year and a half since Mulder was sentenced to death in a rigged trial. A year and a half since she had given up their son. A year and a half of fake ID’s, shady motels, greasy fast food, and constant paranoia. A year and a half since she last spoke to her mother and brothers. Sometimes Dana Katherine Scully doesn’t know how she continues living. Those are the days when she closes herself off from him. On the other days, she knows he is the only reason she continues.  
She shrugged off her late period at first. Scully was, after all, a medical doctor. She knew explanations for a woman to skip a month existed. But then she missed the second month. That’s when alarm bells rang loudly in her head. Then the vomiting and nausea started days before. It could have simply been a stomach bug. Still, she needed to have confirmation.  
Before heading to the convenience store, she told Mulder, “I might be pregnant.” Her partner, the love of whatever pathetic excuse for a life she led, couldn’t conceal the fear in his eyes.   
They both suffered so much after losing William. They both wanted a family and yearned for the normalcy stolen from them. However, it was impossible. Although the truth of their situation remained unspoken, Mulder and Scully knew they could not raise a child as fugitives. They lacked the finds for proper hospital care, and every day they woke up, wondering if it would be their last. Fate possessed a wicked, cruel sense of humor.  
Breathing deeply, Scully opened the door. Mulder’s eyes met hers as he whispered her name, “Scully.”  
She sat beside him on the bad, resting her head against his shoulder. Concerned, Mulder wrapped his lover in a tight embrace. Emotionally, Scully bit back warm, conflicted tears.   
“Scully,” Mulder whispered in her ear. “I can’t guarantee that things will be okay. I love you. We’ll make it through this together.”  
“Mulder,” She breathed, “The tests were negative. I’m not pregnant.”  
“All of them?”  
“Yes.”  
Without thinking, a sigh of relief escaped Mulder’s body. Damn! How could he be so stupid? Regretfully, he immediately said, “I didn’t mean it like that, Scully. I want us to have a family, but…”  
“I know,” Scully muttered. The air hung heavily in the room as their usually concealed emotions swirled violently inside them, threatening to burst.   
“You know,” Mulder hesitantly spoke, “every night I wonder how happy your life could have been if we had never met. Then you would have fallen in love with some other man.”  
His word’s seared through Scully like hot knives, “Don’t say that! I want you. I need you. Why else would I have followed you so far in your pursuit of the truth? Why else would I have sacrificed everything to be with you? I could never love someone else like this!”  
As Scully finishes her exclamation, she realized they were both crying. The bottled-up emotions they sealed tightly revealed themselves through their anxiety and trepidation mixed with a glimmer of foolish hope.   
“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Mulder apologized.   
“Just hold me,” Scully whispered.   
With a silent nod, Mulder drew her closer. As they lay down, holding each other tightly,   
Scully kissed him gently. Even when they fought or when their lovemaking was robotic and obligatory, she knew this is how her life had to be. Whatever challenges they faced, Mulder and Scully would face them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
